


喜欢你

by daphneccc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneccc/pseuds/daphneccc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>七夕快乐【果然还是喜欢写团兵！】<br/>粤语警报</p>
    </blockquote>





	喜欢你

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕快乐【果然还是喜欢写团兵！】  
> 粤语警报

眼下利威尔炙热的眼神像是要把坐在自己对家的韩吉给瞪穿了，她不以为然地打着哈哈，赶紧给在座的几个介绍这位刚推开门走进来，看上去与麻将室这种污秽的地方格格不入的金发碧眼：“这位是埃尔文史密斯，我叫来打牌的，利威尔你们认识吧？”这话一出牌室的几个明白人顿时在心里千万遍喊韩吉聚聚您不怕死的精神我等算是服了。两个当事人表面上却是其乐融融，连平时不把人放正眼里看的利威尔都站起来对他点点头，礼貌性地隔着俩人问好，棋牌室里一片假惺惺的和谐。

“好久不见。”

相较埃尔文那个看上去如纯情少女般的微笑，利威尔这个是皮笑肉不笑的。但大场面见多了这种口舌之间的角斗更是驾轻就熟信手拈来，帮他接下一句“看样子大家都过得极好”。

利威尔和埃尔文分开约莫两年，两人曾在爱情和事业上相辅相成，处处安排妥当，可谁都没想过居然能在这样一个毫无防备的情况下再次相遇。利威尔心想坏了这件衣服是埃尔文生日那天送他的，这两年无论聚会或饭局他都穿着，不知这段渊源的艾伦老是凑在利威尔跟前笑他没其他衣服穿，被他调去了市场部眼不见心不烦，从此过上了早起晚归顿顿盒饭的惨淡日子。今天刚从饭局回来就被叫去打牌，没来得及换，这会遇见前任的尴尬被他藏进手心里，渗着细汗。韩吉作为东家自然大方地让给埃尔文玩，这一轮摸牌洗牌，他手腕上所戴的表利威尔比起看更是记得清楚——自己在生日那天送给他的。想到半间不界的不止他一个，他腰板又挺得直了些，连抓了两个好牌胡了这一轮。

当年是利威尔提的分手。日程时常对不上后他们常常为了小事争吵，饭桌不知道被利威尔掀翻多少次，口舌之战上被埃尔文一句话掐死不是第一次的事了，拎起外套就往外走也没地方去，只好委屈在公司睡了两天沙发，第二天落枕贴一张膏药。

就这么冷战了一个月，谁都没主动找过谁。利威尔也不是没心没肺，时而也有特别想抱抱埃尔文的冲动，不过事业的忙碌和来自朋友给予的自由感算是把他套牢了，也从未收到来自埃尔文的短信就更是拉不下脸面。分手那天两人坐在沙发上面面相觑，冗长的沉默里都是各自心上长期形成的缺口。从那两个字从口中说出那刻，利威尔居然有种如释负重的感觉，让他在一个瞬间里觉得可怕。埃尔文也没尝试挽回，点头以示同意。两个人在曾经合居的屋子里一拍两散，一个星期后双双搬了出去，屋子里干净得像是从未有人住过。

后来倒是埃尔文先“逃”了，公司说有个海外职务正缺管理层人员，埃尔文二话不说就答应下来飞往巴黎，之后再也没见过。

利威尔还呆在国内，广州这个地方他熟路了就不舍得做更改，日子更是比和埃尔文在一起的时候要来得自由，撩个小年轻或是被撩都没觉得有什么不妥，日月享乐。只有在孤单的时候他才会没心没肺地想起埃尔文，夜晚入眠时身后没了人利威尔养成了在背后垫一个枕头的习惯，微信和国外的联系方式他都知道，几次停留在消息面板上打了删删了打，号码都能倒背如流了却从没勇气问候一句近来好吗。

此时利威尔心不在焉，自然连连输牌。他摊牌说不玩了，谁来换？韩吉提议输得最多的人下去买酒，利威尔理当是不二人选。也不知道埃尔文安得什么心，一句“我输得也挺多的，一起吧。”就起身换人，拿起钱包就往门口走。

得，原来是故意输的。利威尔手心再次渗出细汗，往口袋里藏，面无表情地扔下句随意。

两人在隔间里等电梯，明明只是一两分钟的时间却让利威尔觉得站如枕垫。他站在窗口旁抽烟，望着外面不去看埃尔文。倒是埃尔文先开口，“这两年过得如何？”

抽完最后一口掐在垃圾桶上的细沙里，利威尔走进电梯。“就两年能有乜质的飞跃。”

这会儿利威尔是真挺想逃的。两个人同一时间去摁一楼的按钮，结果手指碰到一块，却跟触电了似的立马被利威尔缩回来。如果说埃尔文现在用语言撩拨几句，也许两人就在摄像头下面肆无忌惮地接吻，旧情复燃。但这些遐想都没能变成现实，利威尔下意识地抬头看了一眼埃尔文，他的表情闪过一丝委屈，很快恢复正常，没了下文。电梯里空无外人，他本还想这么五层楼总有一层会停下载个小情侣什么的，却始终没有。两个人站得特别远，利威尔靠着这侧低头刷微博，埃尔文就沉默得看他。要问利威尔怎么知道的，是因为他被埃尔文的视线盯得都有些发毛，感觉头顶要快要被盯秃了的那种。

一路到了下面的便利店两人都没说话，利威尔这会儿又想埃尔文赶紧开口说点什么，他最搞不定尴尬，埃尔文也是知道这点的。所以以前每当埃尔文跟他冷战，他都赶紧缴械妥协，最怕又弄出什么幺蛾子。要知道埃尔文狠下心来，凭他的资质另找一个比利威尔上乘的货色不是什么难事。而利威尔也是知道这点才心甘情愿，不过到真正冷战时结果却是自己先变了心，让利威尔面子里子都挂不太住。

“点，还单着？”

“没想找，一个人过过也极好。”

到这个时候却迂回了，埃尔文总是这样，就像是把利威尔把玩在手心里那样，他所走的每一步都在埃尔文的掌控之中。利威尔觉得累了，这样争锋相对的场面他和埃尔文都经历了太多，现在随便来一段都像演戏。他点头，选择不去接这个话茬。沉默是对付埃尔文最好的方法，也是埃尔文使得最多的手段。利威尔已经把这些两人失去言语的时刻说得如此不堪，也算是心里放不下却硬要逞强的一种表现，结果就这样拗着，到最后谁都没开口。

就这么一会功夫他们回到楼上的时候已经打完两轮，韩吉好不容易输掉一场，问谁上？利威尔摆摆手说抽会烟，埃尔文就自然而然地坐上去了。

利威尔靠在窗边上，点了只烟。他作为一个观牌者自然是看得仔细些，埃尔文的手在花花绿绿的牌上游走决定去留。左边虎口上有一条不太明显的疤痕，他看到了颤了三颤，突然像是泄了气的皮球软弱下来。平日里那些傲气凌人的模样被利威尔黯淡下来的眼神冲洗干净，现在的他像是个做错事的孩子正等待着处分。

这个样子是有原因的，因为这条疤就是现正靠在窗口抽烟的利老爷留下的。那次他们吵得太凶，利威尔抄了个玻璃杯往墙壁上就是一砸，对着埃尔文就吼开了。他们唇枪舌战到最后演变成打斗，在客厅里扭打成一团，凶神恶煞地就像是从来没爱过面前这个人。但这又矛盾起来，如果不爱又何必这样争吵，顿时就一头扎入一个死循环里出不来，都简单地以为只要打赢了就能知道结果。埃尔文的左手摁到那堆玻璃渣上划出一个口子，揍利威尔的时候都带着血迹，结果两人却是在冷静下来时才发现伤口。

“我去拿医药箱。”他们面对面沉默了很长一段时间，埃尔文坐在沙发上，左手还在滴血。他的领子被抓变了形，头发散乱着耷拉在额前，看上去憔悴不堪。但利威尔又何尝不是，他去厕所洗去自己脸上干涸的血迹时摁到臃肿的地方轻声地骂人，就连头发里都有埃尔文鲜血的味道。

“嘶——”这么一出神，烟烧完了还没来得及吸一口。被烫到手的利威尔小声骂了句脏话，扔了烟趁没人发现时偷偷又点了一只。埃尔文不经意地抬眼捕捉到了这一幕，又垂着眼睛偷偷地，背着利威尔笑。

 

等玩尽兴了一抬头才知道已经天光，六人前前后后地走出棋牌室，韩吉刚抽了两口烟，正精神抖擞着，打了通电话组织一队人马说是定了酒楼的早茶位。其余几个明显是想去的，奈尔表现得最为高涨，马上巴着韩吉一路喊走起走起。利威尔刚输了几轮下来，喝了不少酒，现在还醉醺醺的，摆摆手说我不陪你们闹了，先回去补个觉。一直保持中立的埃尔文也说道，“我公司那边还有事情要处理，也先失陪了。”

韩吉这会儿顿时对埃尔文肃然起敬起来，听完下巴都要掉地上去了。这刚在云雾缭绕的棋牌室里彻夜堕落完，居然换身衣裳就能人模狗样地上班，佩服。佩服。

等送走完全打败睡魔，仿佛刚抽完大麻的疯癫人士后，埃尔文转向利威尔。他晃了下像是要倒了，埃尔文下意识地伸手扶住他，手掌抓住他的肩膀稳住步伐。“我送你？”

“不用。”利威尔顿时来了精神（被吓的），噌地跟埃尔文拉开距离，连忙掏出手机用滴滴打车叫了个代驾。“车子五分钟就到。”

“那我陪你。”

这下子又尴尬起来，利威尔真觉着埃尔文就是他的醒酒药，是还在隐隐作痛的胃把他拉回了现实。这几分钟利威尔不止一次地掏出手机看一眼，没有信息又放回去，整个人焦虑不安。他偶尔会借着四处望风景为由偷偷瞄一眼埃尔文，看见他脸上写着不慌不忙，奇妙的是，他居然也慢慢地不觉得焦躁了。这时太阳还没完全升起，清晨的风吹来还是会冷的，埃尔文站在风口的位置，帮利威尔筑起一堵挡风墙。

车子缓缓接近，利威尔拉开侧门坐上副驾驶，埃尔文帮他关门。“早安。”

“晚安。”利威尔眨了眨眼睛，到最后时刻他才正眼看埃尔文，见着了以后不舍得的感情就侵蚀着全身上下，叫嚣着寂寞。后视镜里的埃尔文越来越小，利威尔还想多看几眼的时候一个拐弯就变成了陌生的风景。他闭上眼睛靠着车窗，一路颠簸着回家，梦里望见的全是埃尔文年轻时的模样，很熟悉。

 

 

所以这人到中年了是不能这样玩了，利威尔回到家以后连忙在柜子里翻醒酒药，太阳穴就像是在里面住了个人，用机关枪想凿个洞，感觉快要让他成功了。作为一个洁癖重度患者，利威尔更是不能容忍自己带着烟酒和一身汗睡觉，拼着老命洗完澡，躺到床上后胃一阵阵绞痛着他挣扎了好一会才睡着。他这一觉睡到下午，起来的时候缓和了些许。手机里有助理打来的两通未接，他不紧不慢地打回去，是跟他说公事的，他听了个大概，是说晚上要去XX酒楼签合同。挂了以后利威尔设了个闹钟，起来喝了两口水又浑浑噩噩地睡过去。

晚上出发前利威尔给苦逼的艾伦打电话，“你现在过来，晚上签合同。”

“老大，我已经不是人事部的了。”那边听上去拽得很，话说得那么理所当然。从电话那头利威尔还能听见打印机和不断的电话声，判断他这时候还在公司。利威尔明白加班的痛苦，所以当然不会跟他一般见识，他这么一个人要是跟普通员工浪费口舌岂不是有失他身份，况且他从不跟小孩子一般见识。“如果你明天还想来上班就五分钟到我家楼下。”

“我马上到！”

五分钟后，艾伦的车真的就好好地停在利威尔家门口，一身冷汗脸上还免不了有些惊慌。利威尔瞥了一眼用布遮住的车牌，猜他肯定是在心里算刚刚闯了多少个红灯。他看艾伦那个抓耳挠腮的样子，一脸鄙视地瞪他一眼，跟他说行了行了，报销，赶紧开。艾伦一听乐了，这才一脚油门踩到底似离弦之箭般飞驰在道路上。然而等利威尔到了酒楼，精神抖擞地跟在服务员面前来到包间，走进去看见了奈尔和埃尔文，差点一个没站稳当场摔在地上。

“哟利威尔！又见面了啊！”这屋子四个人里三个都今儿个一早就见过面，奈尔又想起早上他兴致勃勃地去和韩吉喝早茶，下午突然一通电话把他叫回公司的囧事，笑容也有点僵了。

“是，喝茶居然没把你喝醉了。”利威尔以为只有他一个人被蒙在鼓里，甚是不爽。他掏出手机来，突然瞥见助理给他发的信息上白纸黑字地写着埃尔文史密斯六个字，又不知气往哪处撒，把奈尔当出气筒了。“坐吧，今天谈的是合同。”这话是他说给埃尔文听的。

“当然，贵公司一直是我们最希望能够合作的对象，今天对于我们来说也是十分重要的一天。”埃尔文笑得官方，坐下以后扬了扬手。“可以起菜了，不知我点的菜是否合阿克曼先生的口味。”

利威尔心里跟明镜儿似的，从前无论在外还在家内都是埃尔文负责餐点，这话从出口的瞬间就已经变了味。“怎么会，史密斯先生的品味是我们有目共睹的。”

此时，坐在两人身边的奈尔和艾伦已经手心冒汗，他们私底下有过交情，是上次在韩吉生日聚会上认识的，也一起下过几次酒吧计谋着勾搭过几个美貌姑娘。虽说艾伦没有亲眼目睹这两人的感情纠纷，但在坐自己旁边又特别喜欢八卦的小员工那听了添油加醋的版本，这会儿反而比奈尔还紧张。利威尔和埃尔文的关系摆在这，这些话艾伦听起来只像是不痛不痒的问候，但在奈尔这个老油瓶耳朵里，那又是一个截然不同的世界了。

话语里处处都暗藏地雷，一个不小心踩到了便是瞬间爆炸，两个人一起死。不，四个。

等上了酒，利威尔先敬埃尔文一杯，感谢他远道而来跟公司谈生意。那边埃尔文说一句哪里哪里，这次合作对于我们公司来说十分重要，亲自前来是应该的。话还没说完，利威尔这边又帮他满上，两个人扬扬酒杯，一饮而尽。艾伦没听懂，给奈尔发了条微信：啥意思啊？

奈尔给他发过去：为了我亲自回来，谢谢你给我脸。不不不，为了见你一面这不算什么。

“啧啧啧。”艾伦心想酸死了，这哪是谈生意啊，摆明着调情呢吗这不是！一个不小心啧出声了，饭桌上顿时多了三双眼睛盯着他看，赶紧找了个借口糊弄过去：“诶个肉点解卡我牙缝概，哈哈！服务员，麻烦拿个牙签！”

 

整场饭吃下来，利威尔和埃尔文共干掉了两支茅台两扎啤酒，艾伦偷偷地把椅子移得离利威尔远了一点。埃尔文身上还是淡淡的洗衣粉味，他根本没怎么喝，是有意无意地在找各种理由灌利威尔。后者当然是知道的，人脑被浸泡在酒精中，头昏脑胀地想起和埃尔文公司合作签下大合同的那天晚上，帮着挡酒的还是他利威尔阿克曼。想到这两年他其实还是活在埃尔文的影子底下的，所以才直到现在在饭桌上醉醺醺的又是他利威尔阿克曼。利威尔饮尽最后一滴茅台的时候，酒精的作用使他看见了埃尔文的重影，模模糊糊地叠在一块，笑得很好看。

等合同签完了，饭局结束，利威尔已经醉得不清，又加上胃疼突然补刀，脸惨白地失去了血色。他从洗手间里出来的时候艾伦和奈尔都走了，只剩埃尔文一个在门口等他。利威尔也不要面子了，胃实在疼得不行，主动伸手抓住埃尔文的袖子。“扶一下。”

两个大男人站在厕所前，其中一个还一脸憔悴，被看到了难免让人误会。埃尔文没说话，一只手摆在他腰上托着，两个人相互依偎着往地下车库走。

到车上埃尔文先安顿好利威尔，还好他还算神智清醒，自己系上安全带。埃尔文在车前的抽屉里翻出一罐药，倒了两颗出来放在利威尔手心里。“吃了吧，这是你平常买那个牌子的胃药。”

“你还会备着它？”利威尔乖乖吃下，药效没有那么迅速。

埃尔文把手搁在他肚皮上揉了揉，力道是刚刚好的，以前利威尔胃痛的时候，埃尔文也是这么做的。“我知道你会痛。”

这会儿又这么主动了。利威尔原本只是心里想想，结果一不小心说了出来。

埃尔文不说话，他垂下脖子笑得很腼腆，利威尔看了有点动心。他们在乌漆抹黑的停车场里停着，车内的灯没有开，利威尔只能看到一个大概的轮廓，而即使是这样依然是好看的。他的手下意识地叠在埃尔文放在他小腹的那只手上，让他停下了动作。利威尔能感觉得到埃尔文在看他，他抬头去迎上这对碧蓝的眼睛，在黑暗中变成了星光。

“我没想到你会回来。更没想到你还戴着那只表。”利威尔声音有些沙哑，酒精灼伤了他的喉咙。

“我也没想到你会穿着那件我送你的衣服。”埃尔文眨了眨眼睛，睫毛的轮廓在黑暗中明显地垂着，有些悲伤。

“打平。”

“嗯，打平。”

埃尔文抽手放回方向盘上，利威尔将额头贴在车窗上降温，车里是一段又一段冗长的沉默。CD里播的都是利威尔喜欢的歌，许多是他曾经单曲循环一个月的经典。他心里其实有许多的疑问，此刻却是不愿打破车内这种久违的舒适。在一起的时间里他们太少就这样沉默地坐在对方身边，什么话都不说地待一会，现在意识到了这份安逸利威尔不知道是否太晚。他们做了太久大人，为了做那些所谓有意义的事情用去了生命中百分之九十九的时间。利威尔觉得现在和埃尔文坐在车内吹着空调听自己喜欢的歌曲，不说话地待上两个小时，就是补全他生命的那百分之一。

药效开始发作，利威尔的胃不那么拧着了。他宁愿认为是埃尔文的手带来了治愈，手肘撑在车窗边上，沉沉睡去前一秒看见的最后一幅景象是昏黄的路灯因为电路接触不良闪了一下，而后恢复正常。

利威尔突然想如果他和埃尔文也能这样一闪而后恢复正常，那会是多么美妙的事。

这次他没说出口了。

 

 

次日利威尔是在埃尔文的床上醒来的。他睁眼时看见的是陌生的天花板，却没怎么在意。利威尔对于昨晚还有印象，只是在车上睡着之后的记忆变得有些模糊，掀开被子确定两个人没发生关系才安安心心地再次躺下。身边的埃尔文还在睡，眼帘紧闭，金色的睫毛垂着，利威尔无聊的时候曾经数过到底有多少根。埃尔文毫无防备的样子和平常给人的严谨感觉有很大出入，这辈子只有利威尔一个人会觉得见怪不怪。他们今日双双休息，也都不是有早起好习惯的人，现在一觉睡到中午是最为正常的作息。利威尔本想趁埃尔文还没醒的时候离开，却不料被他一个翻身压住，裸露在空气中的膀子搭在他肩膀上。他不敢动了，连大力呼吸都不敢，就怕吵醒了枕边人。结果他不停地眨眼睛，转头过去像以前那样数埃尔文的睫毛，一不小心又睡了过去，再次醒来时却是不见埃尔文踪影。

“下午好，”埃尔文在厨房里忙活，利威尔只能看见一个背影。“先去洗漱吧。”

仿佛与从前重叠的景象让利威尔有些受刺激，他原本计划着拒绝后大步流星地离开，可身体却背叛了大脑，走进浴室剥光了衣服洗了个冷水澡。他赤裸着上身光着脚丫踩在冰凉的瓷砖上，出来发现旧时用的牙刷还好好摆在老地方，只是不便使用，埃尔文给他拆了个新的挤好牙膏横放在玻璃杯上。

利威尔觉得自己还喜欢埃尔文，这种喜欢慢慢渗入髓骨，即使不在一起也还是喜欢。

等他把毛巾搭在脖子上出来，埃尔文已经准备好了饭菜扬了扬手里的红酒，喝吗？

“随意。”水沿着利威尔的每一个脚印，顺着精短的发丝滴落在地板上。他拉开凳子，和埃尔文面对面坐着，他们各自扒拉饭菜，尤其利威尔，一旦尝过埃尔文的手艺，他这辈子吃其他厨师做的菜充其量算是凑合。意识到之后，利威尔又放慢速度，给自己找一个蹩脚的理由：太久没吃你做的饭了。

埃尔文默默给他夹了个鸡腿，“两年了，手艺没有变差吗？”

利威尔故作镇定，他嗯了一声，低头扒饭。

“分开两年了，现在你可以回来了吗。”

“你话乜……咳咳！”利威尔嘴里的饭还没完全咽下去，他急着提问，结果呛到整张脸红到脖子根。埃尔文给他递过去一杯水，喝了两口总算是冷静下来。“你刚刚说的是什么意思？”

埃尔文这时却是伸筷子夹菜，小声地说：看来还要等，眼底不经意地流露着委屈和思念。

利威尔此时却是有点头绪了，“你早就知道我们那时候会分手？”他曾经以为埃尔文也和他一样，因为太向往失去已久的自由，所以分手那天都是冷静的。他以为这样是正确的，对于他们两人都是件好事情，直到现在埃尔文说“是”，他才第一次觉得这个决定是多么愚蠢自私。

“那你为什么要同意？”

“那种状态，我们已经没有必要为了一点虚荣心再待在一起了。”利威尔知道他指的是什么，他们以有彼此为荣，身边的人把他们当作模范，久而久之像是变成了束缚，除了说服自己去和埃尔文在一起利威尔找不到什么其他理由。他垂下眼睛，神情却是有些自嘲，让埃尔文捕捉到了。

“那你现在回来就能保证我们还能旧情复燃？”

埃尔文笑得腼腆，伸出戴着利威尔送的表的那只手，握着利威尔的手。“原本是不能，但在艾伦那里听到你是如何喜爱着那件衬衫，甚至在棋牌室亲眼验证，我觉得能。”

      

两人几乎是同时起身，利威尔更快些，走过去就开始吻埃尔文。他们紧闭双眼贪婪地吸食着对方身上熟悉的味道。衣服发出沙沙的摩擦声，埃尔文滚烫的掌心摁在利威尔后脑勺上，十分用力。他们拥抱是带着喜悦的，失而复得后利威尔却抱得更紧些，生怕自己又一个莫名其妙的想法赶走了埃尔文，这次却没有等待了，只有这辈子一个人过，想想就觉得后怕。

他们移步至卧室，陷进床里扭在一起，看上去不像性爱，像是打架。埃尔文的手仿佛带有魔力，伸进宽松的衣服里抚摸着利威尔的身体，他能在胸前的突起下感受到越跳越快的心脏，挑逗的时候利威尔的牙齿不经意地咬他的唇。一路向下，在肚脐边上绕了两圈，让利威尔绷紧了脚背蜷起十根脚趾，伸进他内裤里时大腿根部下意识地颤抖着。两年间利威尔不可能为埃尔文清汤寡水地过日子，他也曾被别的男人触碰过，想到这里埃尔文就有点不高兴，使坏地往他臀缝里挤手指头，进去了之后不留情面地往他的敏感点上摁压。利威尔的双手紧紧抓着埃尔文的肩膀，在上面留下了十个整整齐齐的指甲印。

“你被别人碰过哪里？”埃尔文的表情是利威尔少见到的愤怒和嫉妒，他还记得利威尔那些最为敏感，如果刺激就会失声的位置。“这里？还是那里？”

利威尔感觉他的身体敏感到快要被埃尔文的手指弄射了，下身颤抖得厉害。埃尔文帮自己脱去裤子，掰开利威尔的双腿就抵在穴口，这段时间里利威尔的确没有做过，难免有些紧，更何况对方是埃尔文。两人一同深呼吸，肠液充分地替代了润滑剂，没入整根的时候利威尔和埃尔文都舒了一口长气。埃尔文把他抱起来，让他坐在自己大腿上，利威尔和他面对面，双手交叉摆在他后颈上。这样插得更深，埃尔文在他耳边一遍遍重复，命令他自己动。

此刻没有尴尬拘谨，两年没在一起了还是能一样来一场紧致完满的性爱，身体替心脏记住了。埃尔文的手放在利威尔腰上，顺着他上下的频率做一个支撑点，他很有耐心地等利威尔适应，肠液的润滑起到了一定作用后，进出就不那么痛苦了。这时剩下的是快感，利威尔觉得不够，瘙痒感传遍全身，这时埃尔文才开始粗暴起来，把兽性的一面展露在利威尔面前。他将人翻了过去，下身还在里面跟着来了一个三百六十度大转弯，把利威尔弄得措手不及。他托着不断下滑的腰身，一次又一次地撞击利威尔甬道里最为柔软敏感的地方，利威尔仍他摆布，快感堆积的速度比他想象得还要快，还没等埃尔文缴械自己就已经两腿一蹬射出乳白色的液体。埃尔文硬得胀痛，他和利威尔不同，是真的为他禁欲了两年，这下在床上使出的浑身解数，一直都是利威尔一个人在享用。

利威尔还喜欢着这个依旧喜欢他的埃尔文。两个人酣畅淋漓地亲吻，拥抱，结合，回归当初最纯挚的爱意，不再是为了一点虚荣。

这晚两个人都睡得很好，清晨一个扭头看见爱人，脸上是藏不住的，失而复得的喜悦。利威尔忽然想起那句歌词：闭起双眼我最挂念谁，眼睛张开身边竟是谁。

好过坏过，人来人往中再相遇，便不会再放手。

利威尔闭上眼睛再次睡去，心中挂念的和身边的人是同一个。

 

 


End file.
